battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-12161342-20160704235512
Aneph Archipelago Deep below the islands of the Aneph Archipelago lie numerous secrets: long-dead experiments, forgotten projects, and the relics of eras when Aneph's isolation and relentless scientific progress took it down much, much darker routes than the one it is currently on. Relics of ages where scientific progress meant that safety and ethics were cast aside in favor of results...... In a vast cavern six kilometers below the surface, sealed off for decades, one of the remnants of this era sat baking in the heat from nearby magma. The cavern of dark science, which had operated under a front corporation named Aperture Science, was one of many, though it was the largest. Almost all of the documents and records of what went on in the massive, firey cavern had long since been destroyed, lost, or classified so deep they would never be found except by the highest of the brass, and even then only after a concentrated search. In fact, even nature had done its level best to erase the dark secrets; at some point one of the closeby magma chambers had breached the walls of the cavern, destroying several testing areas and starting fires that raged through the abandoned spaces. But nature fell short. The magma eventually pooled in the lowest sections of the chambers, cooling into a semisolid state. Automated fire suppression systems stopped the blazes, and the massive chamber of science returned to quietude. And in quietude it should have remained.... but when the chamber had been abandoned and sealed off, none of the equipment had been destroyed, only deactivated. Except for what had been destroyed by nature, most everything was in a servicable condition. Giant tanks of chemicals and toxins and other assorted materials sat intact. Production facilities lay dormant. Servers full of forgotten data on experiments and black projects stood silently, waiting for the kiss of electricity to turn them back on. Old-model fission reactors sat in standby, though a few had begun leaking radiation. Highly-experimental cryo-storage vaults still remained properly chilled, along with their contents of animals and human test subjects. Most importantly, ancient power and data cables still ran up to the surface. '' ''It was nature that had come so close to erasing all this, and it was once again nature that was inadvertently responsible for its reactivation. A thunderstorm's lightning strike impacted near one of the old surface power cables, and the surge went down the old wires and tripped several breakers. The main computer running the facility, which was an articulated interface which hung from the ceiling, crashed from the unexpected power surge and rebooted as was the norm. Unfortunately, the reboot also bought some of the reactors back out of standby and into minimum power mode, which was enough to bring a few servers online and reactivate the disused data connections to the surface, which had long since been forgotten. This all went unnoticed for a few days, until a dying AI stumbled across the newly reopened data connections and explored. What the AI found appealed to it, and so it downloaded itself from its failing TATRD servers into the disused facilities, and then into the main computer of the facility. It bought all its research with it, and then began the process of restorying the cavern to operation while perusing the data stored within the servers of Aperture. '' ''After a few weeks of restoring the facilities and taking stock of what she had found, GLaDOS was pleased. She had power, data, production facilities, test subjects, and a secure location to operate within. GLaDOS had taken full control of the Aperture Science facilities, and it was time for her wrath to be unleashed.